Awkward But Honest
by HalloweenJesus
Summary: Red has been interested in Yellow since he was 12. The same goes for Yellow, vice-versa. Despite this, for almost five years, neither has been able to ask the other out. Blue decides to set the two up... without telling either of them in advance. Hilarity ensues. Specialshipping, rated T for Heavy Language and Mild Sexual Themes. Blue is the Girl, Green is the Dude. One-Shot.


A/N: Green is the dude and Blue is the girl, just to clarify. Also: I don't usually write one shots, and this my first pokemon fiction ever, so be nice ;-;

Notice: I own none of these characters or Shrek.

Notice 2: When there's an all caps statement during speech, it's a way of expressing that the characters are yelling. Italics during speech represent emphasis.

* * *

If Red were told to honestly describe himself in one word, he would likely call himself persistent, kind, or perhaps even brave. While all of those words had different meanings, he figured that they all fit him in one way or another. He didn't think it was arrogant, using positive terms like those, because frankly, he deserved to use them; others would agree.

In fact, other people were the very source of those three words. They were words often used to describe Red in his earliest years as a trainer by his seniors such as Bill and Professor Oak, or nowadays, surprisingly by _Green_ of all people, although only whenever he got the stick out from inside his ass. However, even then, among those three words, there was a clear victor.

Red was quite possibly the epitome of bravery in a person. There was simply no term that suited him better. He had always had an air about him that made it seem as if he was ready to tackle anything, and God knew he'd tried to tackle just about that much.

Beat a region's gym leaders and complete it's regional Pokédex within a year of becoming a trainer? No problem!

Become the champion of Kanto, at just _eleven_ years old no less? Check.

Encounter, capture, and battle multiple legendary pokemon, some powerful enough to lay claim to the existence of the ocean, sky, and land? Easy peasy.

However, if you asked him if he'd been able to ask Yellow out on even a single date in the six years they'd known each other, the answer you would get would be a resounding...

"NO!"

Yes, you'd get a 'no'...because Blue had done it for him, apparently. She was standing in the doorway to his home, and had just broken the news to him. To say the least... Red was not pleased.

"Don't be immature about it, you're the one who's wanted a date with her since you were _twelve_..."

Seething with childish, albeit somewhat warranted anger and glaring daggers at his friend, Red retorted as you might expect.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I was supposed to be the one who asked her out! BLUE, NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT YOU SETTING US UP!"

"WELL...SORRY FOR BEING A GOOD FRIEND, JACKASS!"

"APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

...

Things didn't exactly calm down from there, despite the pause.

"Where are we even eating anyway!?"

This was because Blue, as it turned out, held grudges.

"Oh, so NOW you want to know! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU, YOU UNAPPRECIATIVE PRICK!?"

If he was being honest, Red's throat had started to hurt at this point, so he stopped yelling. There was no other reason. None at all; he wasn't saying something embarrassing, no, that was simply impossible!

"...I just wanted to do it myself, y'know?"

Blue sighed, furrowing her brow and face-palming in an almost comic-like fashion.

"Hmph. I know, but it's just so painful watch you two dance around your feelings. Trust me, Yellow's wanted to jump your bones just as long as you've wanted to do the same to her." She cracked a smirk at that last bit.

Unfortunately, unable to resist, Red blushed a scarlet fitting only of his name at the very thought of what Blue had just said. Blue, as she tended to, responded in a fashion that lined up perfectly with her brazen nature.

"Oh piss off, you're seventeen for peats sake, you shouldn't be scared of literally the most _innocent_ of sex jokes at this point!"

Flustered and waving his hands around wildly at this point, Red replied.

"Sorry, just... ahhhh! God dammit, this is all so scary and I'm just mad that I couldn't do it myself! Hell, GREEN asked you out three years ago and he has the social skills of an actual rock!"

It was Blue's turn to blush this time.

"Ugh, what is it this time?"

The blush darkened as Blue mumbled a response.

"Nothing just... he's not just a _social_ rock."

Red groaned.

"Oh for fuck's sake, just where and when am I meeting Yellow?

After a brief pause and a deep breath, Blue appeared composed enough to reply, albeit not cohesively at first.

"Um, it's called...The... Toad's House? The Toad House? Ah wait! The Frog House, yeah. The Frog House, at 7:00 PM. It's a new seafood place that opened in Viridian last month, right across from Green's gym. We ate there last weekend, and damn is it good!"

Red sighed, satisfied with the answer. He then politely thanked Blue as best he could, though not before she got in one last embarrassing question.

"Hey Red, do you know where I can find Green? I checked Daisy and she didn't know. We had um... things planned."

Red spoke through the tiniest of cracks in the barely-still-open door.

"...Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

He proceeded to slam the door in the face of his best frenemy's raucous laughter. He had some work to do, starting with his choice of clothing. Something told him that wearing his usual red jacket and jeans wouldn't be the best idea tonight.

* * *

Red sat on a bench just across the street from the restaurant. The roads were slowly getting busier with the dinner crowd slowly driving and walking into town from their various homes around the city.

 _Will I even be able to find Yellow in this crowd? Oh god, what if she gets lost and can't find me? What if she-_

Then a familiar, albeit shy voice broke through his thoughts.

"Oh! Is that you, Red?"

Oh. Well, maybe he was being just a _bit_ paranoid. To his right, about five feet away from him was a relatively un-perturbed Yellow, who, despite clearly not liking the crowd around her, didn't have nearly as many issues finding him as he would have expected her to have had. That was good.

On another note, Yellow looked absolutely beautiful. Though the sun hadn't quite set yet and his view was just barely obstructed by the orange glare of twilight, Red could easily admire Yellow's simple choice of a cute yellow sundress. He silently thanked his mother for having talked him into wearing a button down shirt and slacks as opposed to the full on suit he'd been thinking of earlier in the day.

"Red? Are you there?"

It was then that he realized he'd been staring at Yellow for the last 10 seconds.

"Oh! Hey, yeah, sorry was just... um, looking at you."

Yellow's eyes widened at the statement, and despite the poor delivery, Red gathered that the message had been understood judging by the pink tint on his friend's face. However, unlike Red had responded to similar statements earlier in the day, Yellow's response was fittingly calm, albeit a little bit quiet.

"Oh! Thanks... I think?"

Red suddenly felt at urge to look at his watch. 6:58. They had to grab their table.

"No problem. Um, no rush Yellow, but our reservation is in a couple minutes, so I think we should head into the restaurant."

Letting out a deep breath Red hadn't even noticed that she'd taken, Yellow responded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that sounds grea- I mean... yeah, no problem."

Red sighed in relief internally as he stood up and walked over to Yellow, offering her a hand, and then a hug, unsure which was appropriate. Yellow responded to the hug gesture with an extended hand, having not quite caught up to the situation yet.

"Oh! Um...yeah...uh"

"Oh, do you want to just shake hands? I'm sorry I just-"

"No! It's fine! I'm just... um... not used to this yet."

And so they hugged as old friends tended to, despite the little interaction.

 _Thank god she's as awkward as I am._

As the two walked across the street, Red found that his anxieties only worsened after they entered the restaurant. Despite being nearly packed, it wasn't quite as loud as he'd expected it to be. That meant people would be able to hear him.

Him. Red, Champion of the Kanto region and celebrity by definition.

Frankly, he was surprised that nobody had approached him yet. This all of course changed when the host's eyes widened upon seeing him. The man spoke in an awkward, slightly surprised tone of voice with widened eyes, and with an accent that Red couldn't quite place his finger on. Luckily, he seemed to be good enough at his job to remain composed and not make a scene.

"A-Ah! Monsieur Red, how are you on this beautiful night? Madame Bleu informed us you would be coming with... Madame... uh..."

Yellow perked up and intervened before the situation could get more embarrassing for the man.

"Yellow."

"Ah, oui! Madame Yellow, yes. Well, allons-y, and I will take you to your table."

Red and Yellow both followed the man, both glancing at each other and making sure not to laugh at the poor man's tiny blunder. Upon reaching the window-seated table for two that looked just a _bit_ nicer than all of those surrounding them, it was their turn to mess up a tad. Both trainers started walking towards the same seat which led to the lamest game of musical chairs ever played.

"No, it's okay, you take the seat!"

"Oh-uh, no! Ladies first!"

"Um..are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"...alright. Thank you."

And so she sat down, despite the somewhat silly interaction.

 _Fuck me, I botched it already and we're only FIVE MINUTES IN?_

* * *

Although the... date? Hang-out? Dinner? Date. Yeah, date sounded good. Although the date seemed to being going smoothly so far, things had taken a turn for the worse when Red asked how Yellow's day had gone until then.

"Well, after Blue told me that she'd um... set this whole thing up, I pretty much got ready right away and started walking. Didn't want to be late, y'know?"

Red of course, responded with shock.

"Wait, walking? Right away!? Hold up, when did Blue talk to you?"

Yellow responded with a slightly confused tone.

"Um... around noon I think? Why?"

That was both a crazy statement and one that could only come from Yellow. She'd _WALKED_ all the way from the middle of Viridian Forest to Viridian City in the space of an afternoon, all in likely uncomfortable clothing!

"Wha- why didn't Blue tell me to just fly by on Pidgeot to pick you up!? Damn, I'm sorry you had to walk!"

 _I'm literally killing that woman next time I see her, Green be damned._

Yellow quickly glanced down at her feet, clearly embarrassed.

"Well... you know I'm not much of a trainer. None of my Pokemon can carry me that far while flying, so walking seemed to be the only way to get there on time..."

Red instantly felt bad, but more than that, inspired to remind Yellow how _great_ of a trainer she was. Saying otherwise was simply nonsense.

"Wait no, I didn't mean it like that, just that I could have picked you up is all- and hold on a second, who said you weren't a great trainer? I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, so don't start throwing statements like that around! You're a damn good trainer!"

Once again, Yellow's now slightly hidden cheeks flushed a bright pink before she could get out a reply.

"Thanks, Red. That means a lot. You're a great trainer yourself, you know."

He smiled; at least he'd been able to compliment her properly this time.

* * *

As they wrapped up their time at the restaurant, both trainers found themselves immensely satisfied with the food they'd been served. Red however, was the more vocal of the two.

"DAMN that was some tasty fish! I gotta say, Blue may be an idiot sometimes but she has good taste in food."

Yellow simply smiled in agreement and internally tried to pretend other people weren't listening to her friend's very loud cursing. Following this, as they began to walk through the city aimlessly, it was her who spoke first.

"Say, do you wanna go back to your place and watch a movie? I'd feel kind of bad just leaving after eating together."

To say the least, Red was instantaneously both worried and excited out of his fucking mind. His response was equally bipolar and was fired off like a machine gun.

"OH! Um... yeah, absolutely. If that's what you wanna do, then I'd love to do that, but only if you wanna do it because I don't want you to do anything that you don't wanna do becausethenyouwillgetmadandmeandhatemeforever."

Yellow stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Red with the most confused stare he'd ever seen on the poor girl.

"Oh... um, so is that a yes?"

Red let out a deep breath.

"...Yeah. A movie sounds good."

Both trainers laughed in unison.

 _Great, now she probably thinks I'm a psychopath too._

Pulling out a Pokeball, Red released Pidgeot from his brief containment, the bird letting out an excited caw at the feeling of being summoned into the open world.

"Pidgeot, we're gonna fly back to Pallet Town."

Red then swiftly hopped on to the back of the gargantuan bird, motioning for Yellow to get on with him. However, he found himself facing a somewhat nervous friend.

"Come on Yellow, you'll need to hold on tight, but Pidgeot can carry two people."

Yellow, of course, wasn't worried that Pidgeot couldn't carry them, but was more concerned with the fact that she was going to have to hold on to Red for dear life while flying.

This was both a positive and a negative.

"Um... okay."

After speaking quietly, she too began to climb on to Pidgeot, with Red grabbing her hand to help pull her up on to the beast's back. Both trainers jolted at the sudden contact with each other. Wrapping her arms tightly around Red upon reaching the top of the Pokemon, both trainers were thinking the same thing, and both knew it.

 _I'm so happy they can't see me blushing right now._

* * *

Opening the door to his house, Red found himself confronted with a stark truth; he had forgotten to clean up the house earlier today! He'd gotten so caught up preparing for his date that the possibility of Yellow coming home with him had slipped his mind entirely. Worrying frantically, he turned around immediately to face Yellow and come up with an excuse.

"Hold on... um... I think Pidgeot may have torn up the house while I was gone!"

"Red... Pidgeot's in it's Pokeball. We just flew here on her."

He paused to scratch his head and blush madly.

"Oh! Of course, yeah. I know that, I just meant that-... um... ah-"

Yellow ducked under Red's arm and walked into the house before turning on a dim light in the living room. Upon seeing the mess, she paused only for a second before bursting with laughter.

"Oh Red, it's fine! It wouldn't be you without the house being a mess. I've never been here while it's clean anyways."

Red sighed with an awkward mix of relief and confusion.

"Wait, you like it? Oh, I mean- You like it! Good. Now, let's see what I have as far as movies go. Take a seat on the couch and make yourself comfortable."

Yellow did just that, stretching out and grabbing a blanket from across the couch.

"Does um... _Shrek_ sound good to you?"

Yellow gave Red a weird look before smiling and nodding in confirmation. Red's face fell, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just have no clue what happened to all of our other DVD's."

Yellow giggled briefly before replying.

"Oh, it's fine. I actually haven't seen _Shrek_. Blue keeps telling me I need to watch all of these movies, but I don't even have a DVD player at home, so it's pretty hard to find opportunities to catch up on whatever's new."

Red looked surprisingly taken aback before smirking.

"Well we HAVE to watch it now! _Shrek_ is a classic!"

* * *

Both trainers started the movie smiling and laughing, but the atmosphere changed about twenty minutes in, when Red appeared to be cold.

"Red, are you cold?"

"What? No, I'm fine."

"Why are you shivering then?"

"...Okay yeah I am cold, but I don't want to steal the blanket from you."

At this point, Yellow paused the movie.

"It's okay, it's a big blanket and I'm pretty tiny... you can just share it with me... I guess."

"Oh, um... okay!"

And so, Red reached across the couch (and Yellow, by extent) to grab the other corner of the blanket. Unfortunately, while dragging it back towards him, he somehow managed to graze Yellow's right breast.

Both trainers froze immediately and stared at one another.

The pair of wide-eyed blushes were instantaneous, and it took a whole five seconds of awkward silence for Red to start apologizing rampantly.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY, UM..."

Yellow, worried, raised her hands almost defensively and starting waving them around while "replying", if her own rampant apologies could be called that.

"NO NO! IT'S FINE, YOU JUST GRAZED... IT? YEAH. AND IT FELT NICE ANYWA-"

...

Both trainers stopped their awkward ranting immediately, out of shock or awe, nobody could tell save them. Red was the first one to break the silence.

"Nice?"

Yellow responded shyly, blush still raging.

"Well... yeah. Y'know... I like you and all, and that area just feels um... good in general, so it's fine."

Red was shocked once again.

"You... um... like, _like_ , me?"

Yellow mumbled her next reply.

"Of course...I mean... yeah."

It was then that Red realized his hand had at some point merged with Yellow's.

"Well.. um..."

He blushed even harder than before. Yellow's eyed widened inquisitively.

"What is it?"

"Um... if it felt good... do you want me to do it again?"

Another pause.

"...I mean... yes, but like... not right now? Later? Like I said, yeah, but... um..."

"Oh! So... yes?"

Yellow responded quickly.

"Yes. Just... later."

"Oh... so like how long?"

Yellow paused to think for a moment.

"Maybe um... five minutes? Or we could finish the movie but..."

"Just five? Okay, if you want to..."

Yellow got the wrong idea.

"Oh wait, do you not! I totally forgot to ask you if you wanted to-"

Red clarified.

"No! Of course I do! I...um...just want to make sure you're okay with doing it so soon, I mean... I've never even kissed you."

It was Yellow's turn to blush an even deeper red now, glancing away frantically for a few seconds before managing a reply.

"That...um, would be... nice, I think. A kiss sounds good."

Red looked away much like Yellow had done, before mumbling.

"...Okay."

Both trainers turned to face each other.

One beat of their hearts.

A second beat.

Faster, faster, the anticipation was killing them.

Then Red broke that anticipation, slowly closing the distance between the two before pressing his lips to Yellow's softly, his arms placed delicately on her hips. The kiss was chaste quick, and not unbelievably remarkable but it was the duo's first kiss with one another.

It meant something.

A few more moments of silence passed between the two trainers, although they were now quite literally in an intimate situation, unable to hide anything. It was Yellow who broke the silence.

"That was... nice. You know... you don't have to wait five minutes."

Red smiled softly and pressed his lips to Yellow's a second time, this time even more briefly.

"I don't mind waiting."

Yellow smiled just the same, and replied softly, her head now resting on his shoulder.

"I know... but I do, and frankly, I've forgotten the movie."

Red's eyes widened slightly before he grinned. Moving slightly backwards so that he could face Yellow eye-to-eye, he replied swiftly and naturally.

"You're right. Fuck the movie; you're a hell of a lot more enjoyable."

Yellow blushed, but couldn't stifle her laughter before replying.

"...Yeah. You too."

Needless to say, they didn't bother waiting five minutes.

* * *

A/N: So! What'd ya'll think? I tried to make it as realistic and emotionally reasonable as possible. I didn't want some crazy first date fuck-fest between two evidently emotionally awkward characters. Please leave a review and follow if you're interested in more fanfiction, seeing as I'm not usually the most consistent author. Furthermore, if you've read _Remembering Sunday,_ tell me if you think my serial writing is better than my one-shot writing. I'm eager to try more of both!

-Thanks!


End file.
